


You can count on me

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas is called 'Astralmas', Fluff and Mush, Friends as Family, Gen, Humor, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Noctis finds out that Prompto has never celebrated Astralmas properly before, and bands together with Ignis and Gladiolus to give their friend the best dysfunctional holiday experience humanly possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is just an excuse to write Christmas fluff. I had no idea what to title this so I just used a lyric from 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' as it's one of the Christmas songs I can actually tolerate. 
> 
> FYI: 'Astralmas' in this story is basically the equivalent of Christmas. It's a holiday worshiping the astrals, and like in real life, the religious aspect isn't always taken too seriously (AKA: The Astrals are mentioned but there is no religious stuff as it is not my area of expertise)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

 

* * *

 

 

“I really hope The Glacian blesses us with snow this year!” Prompto piped excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he strode alongside Noctis.

The prince himself travelled at a more subdued pace, an apathetic expression on his face. Prompto had made that statement at least five times already that day, and after a while Noctis had realised that replying every time he spoke it wasn’t really necessary.

“It just doesn’t seem like Astralsmas without it, y’know…”

Noctis shrugged. “I could do without the cold, personally. My balls practically shrivel up when I have to pray at the altar…”

“But dude, _snow!”_ Prompto said the word with reverence, as if it was the all-encompassing answer to the holiday season. “And snowball fights! And sledding! And ice skating!”

Noctis snorted. “Have you ever _been_ ice skating before, Prom? I can’t exactly picture you gliding gracefully across the ice…” More like sprawling on his ass in a heap.

“No.” Prompto sniffed indifferently. “But I’m sure I’d be awesome. It’s all balance, right? I can be pretty balanced.”

“Dude,” Noctis deadpanned. “Today in class you tripped over your own feet.”

Prompto flushed. “I told you, someone left their backpack near my desk.”

“ _Riiight…”_

Prompto punched Noctis on the shoulder for his sarcastic drawl, but lightly, to show he wasn’t truly offended by the prince’s words. “Whatever, bro. When they open the ice rink down main street, I’ll show you how amazing my ice skating will be.”

Noctis didn’t tell Prompto that that likely wouldn’t happen. It would break his delicate, hopeful little heart.

The ice skating rink was only opened in the winter months in Insomnia, and it was always notoriously busy around Astralmas. It was especially popular with students and families, and although those were two groups less likely to contain a risk, the crowd was still considered too hazardous for Noctis. It didn’t help that Gladiolus was awful at ice skating, and felt unable to protect Noctis as adequately as he did on firm ground…

Not that the shield would ever openly admit that. He only ever grunted about ice skating being ‘for kids’ and if Noctis wanted to do something recreational, he could train more, or take up weight-lifting…

For fear of being forced into additional training (or, Gods forbid, _weight-lifting)_ Noctis never mentioned the ice rink, even when he felt the odd yearning to visit it. It truly was a beautiful spot, especially with the gleaming icicles and flickering lights…

He couldn’t believe Prompto had never been. Sure, he’d always been a loner as a child, but surely his parents had taken him once or twice? It seemed wrong _not to._ Unless…

Well, the admission price had always been a little high. Maybe he couldn’t afford it?

“Soooooooo….” Prompto stretched out the word, arms behind his head as his pace became less skip and more stroll. They were nearing the arcade, and the throngs of people were becoming denser. Not as many students as usual though, it seemed.  Maybe they were all getting ready for another party Prompto and Noctis weren’t invited to. Astralmas ones, perhaps. “Any plans for the holiday season?”

Truthfully, it was a question Prompto had been a little nervous to ask. Noctis had such a busy life outside of school, and sometimes Prompto felt left out, especially since Ignis and Gladiolus usually did everything with him.

It was pathetic, but Prompto didn’t have any other friends, and he hadn’t seen his parents in at least three months…

But at the end of the day, that was his problem. No one else’s, and he wouldn’t burden Noctis with his problems. The prince had enough to worry about as it was, like, you know, _being the heir to the Lucian throne._

Prompto was small, and inconsequential, and he wouldn’t bring Noctis down.

“Nothing new.” Noctis shrugged uncaringly. “Sleep. Train. Attend meetings. Events. Man, I hate the holiday events…”

As a Lucian prince, Noctis was expected to attend certain events in the festive period. He found them all tedious, but was unable to skip out on them. Nope, he had to suffer through banquets and balls…

“You should do more community engagement events.” Prompto suggested. “Might be more satisfying for you.”

“I _am_ doing community engagement events.” Noctis pointed out, confused. “That’s what Iggy calls them…”

“ _Upper-class_ community events. Yuppie events. You should do something for the people, Noct. Go to a homeless shelter, or a children’s home, hell, even an animal shelter. I bet you’ll find it more fun, and rewarding. I could even help out!”

“As nice a thought as that is, it would never be allowed, Prom. Our Astralmases are very traditional. You wouldn’t understand, I bet you just do whatever you want…” Noctis trailed off, a little enviously. “You’re lucky you have no boring duties.”

“At least you get to spend Astralmas with your dad…” Prompto’s murmur tinges on jealous, and Noctis raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t you get to spend Astralmas with your parents?” Noctis knew that Prompto’s parents were often out of town, but he’d always assumed they returned to Insomnia for the holidays…

When Prompto gives a small, nearly unnoticeable flinch, Noctis’s heart drops.

_Don’t tell me he celebrates Astralmas **alone** every year. That’s just…_

Prompto has always been a noticeably bad liar, so the blond doesn’t reply, merely changing the subject. “Dude, I am _totally_ gonna beat your ass at air hockey today.”

And that avoidance of an answer has Noctis feeling like he’s been kicked in the gut. All this time, he’s been whining about his holidays, when Prompto has been alone, without a single person to even share a simple meal with…

It wasn’t fair. Someone as bright and kind as Prompto _deserved_ better.

Prompto deserved to wake up on Astralmas morning to a doting family, showered with gifts and affection, and offered a delicious selection of food throughout the day. He deserved his snow ball fights, and his sledding, and his ice skating, he deserved to have family and friends spending time with him. He deserved to have something that most other individuals had.

What Noctis had always had.

And he’d been _complaining,_ like the spoiled prince he was.

Well no more.

Noctis _refused_ to leave his amazingly supportive friend alone again for this Astralmas.

He would give Prompto what he deserved, even if he had to break rules to do it.

That’s what friends do for one another, and it’s what Prompto would unwaveringly do for Noctis, if given the opportunity.

Determined, Noctis caught his friends arm, remaining stoic when the blond shot him a confused look for halting their procession. “Noct?” He asked, with furrowed eyebrows.

“I just realised I have to do something.” He said flatly. “Sorry. Ignis wanted me home early today for some boring lesson.”

Ever understanding, Prompto nodded, hiding away the disappointment expertly. “No problem, dude. You want me to tag along?”

Noctis shook his head. “I think it would be best if I did this alone. Ignis was adamant about me taking this stuff seriously.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Last day of school until the holidays!” He enthused. “Can’t wait to have a break from all of this boring studying.”

“You and me both, dude.” Noctis said, pulling his sleek phone from his pocket. He pressed speed dial, and the phone rang Ignis’s private number. He requested the man pick him up in as few words as he could manage, not wanting to make Prompto suspicious. If the blond found out he was lying, he’d automatically assume Noctis was blowing him off for some ridiculous reason. Such as Noctis not wanting to be his friend anymore.

See? **_Utterly ridiculous._**

But Prompto had bad self-esteem issues and a guilt complex, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d panicked about Noctis potentially ditching him.

“I guess I’ll go take some pictures of the tree display.” Prompto decided perkily. “See ya tomorrow!” He latched onto Noctis in a brief hug, before weaving through the crowd, heading off towards the main street where Astralmas decorations attracted huge crowds of spectators.

The thought of Prompto there alone, anonymous, surrounded by couples and families, made Noctis want to pursue him immediately. _I’ve changed my mind_ , he could say, _let’s look at the decorations together._

But that would be wasting precious time he could have been monopolising for planning.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed, and Noctis squinted down at the message displayed. It was from Gladiolus. He and Ignis must have been together when he called.

_Everything alright?_

Noctis responded hastily, not wanting to alarm either of them.

_All good. But we’ve got something we need to talk about. I have an idea._

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis's desire to spend Astralmas with Prompto conflicts with his traditional history. 
> 
> Fortunately, Ignis can always be counted upon to work something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I'm enjoying writing this so I might post another one today :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Although I sympathise with poor Prompto, to do what you are suggesting, Noctis, would mean-“

“Deviating from centuries of tradition.” Gladiolus finished, arms crossed. He had joined the advisor on the couch when Noctis had returned home, and after hearing Noctis’s passionate speech, they had both decided to offer their critique as a united front. “Look Noct,” He went on, when Noctis opened his mouth to argue. “I get where you’re coming from. Prompto’s a good kid, even _Ignis_ can admit that now,” He sent the advisor a teasing look, and the man thinned his lips in displeasure. “But at the end of the day, your royal obligations take priority over being a good friend.”

“I know it’s hard.” Ignis added. “We aren’t denying that, Highness. Both Gladio and myself wish similarly, however, you are first and foremost, a prince, and you cannot abandon your responsibilities because of your emotions. I know it sounds cold, but it is an irrefutable fact of your life. That established, I’m sure we can find a way to celebrate with Prompto once the holiday season is over-“

“That would negate the entire purpose.” Noctis knows that Ignis and Gladiolus are being gentle in their refusal, and that, technically, _they are right_ , but he doesn’t want to admit that right now. His emotions won’t let him. All he can think about is Prompto, waking up alone on Astralmas morning, picking at the remains of whatever measly meal he’d been keeping in his fridge…

So, so, so **_alone._**

He didn’t deserve that.

_I’m supposed to be his **best friend.** What kind of friend would I be if I gave up so easily?_

Noctis thought resolutely.

_He’d do the same for me. Princely duties be damned, **I’m going to give him this.**_

Ignis, having known the prince since he was a young child, is intelligent enough to interpret the expressions flickering across Noctis’s aristocratic face. What he sees causes him to sigh, and straighten his slightly askew spectacles. “Noct,” He starts warningly, as the prince jutted out his jaw stubbornly. “Please, don’t be obdurate. You know better-“

“Hell yeah I do!” Noctis interjected in a snap. “I know better than to just abandon my best friend because you two apparently don’t care about him!”

Ignis frowned, but before he could give a diplomatic reply, Gladiolus was snapping back.

“Don’t be such a childish brat! You know me and Iggy both care about Prompto!”

“Then why don’t you show if for a change instead of trying to take the high-road, you _patron saint!_ If you really give a shit about Prompto, why are you ignoring the crisis we have going on here?”

Gladiolus snorted, and Noctis’s rage increased exponentially. “Don’t be dramatic, princess. Spending Astralmas alone is _hardly_ a crisis compared to what’s happening outside of Insomnia-“

“It’s a _personal_ crisis. And it’s affecting my best friend!”

“He’s not in a warzone, is he? He’s not living on the streets-“

“Only because he works his ass off to pay rent! You _know_ his parents forget about him-“

“Absent parents aren’t that unusual, Noctis. We all have experience with them.”

There was truth in that, Noctis would admit, but-

“Don’t act like you understand what he’s going through!” Noctis snarled, further angered when Gladiolus didn’t completely lose his temper, the same way he was. “You always have a family to go home to, even if your dad isn’t always there! You have Iris!” 

“And what about Ignis?” Gladiolus challenged. “Or have you forgotten about the man who has taken care of your spoiled ass over the years?”

“Of course I haven’t!” Noctis said, offended by the accusation. “Iggy may not have his parents, but he has me and my dad! And you! And Iris! He’s not alone like Prompto is!”

“I can’t believe how juvenile you’re behaving. You’re not a little kid anymore, Noct-“

“Then stop treating me like one! I can make my own decisions!” Noctis paused, panting. All of the arguing had made him lose his breath.

“Evidently not.”

“You know what, Gladio? Fuck you. I’m going to do what I want. I don’t need your approval.”

“Now that’s where you’re wrong-“

“ **Enough.** ”

Ignis never needed to shout when he lost his long tether of patience.

Shouting was unseemly, and undignified.

Instead, he used his most severe tone, face icy.  

It was enough. It was always enough, whenever matters escalated to this point.

Which wasn’t often, thankfully.

His sharp address has the desired result. Both males fall silent, looking somewhat sheepish, but still stubborn. Ignis heaves another sigh, and takes a calming sip from his can of Ebony. Both Gladiolus and Noctis wait patiently, with bated breath, unnerved. “ **Shame on you both.** ” He scolded after a moment, and was satisfied when they both seemed to deflate slightly. “I thought you were both above such _ridiculous_ squabbling. I lament for the future of Lucis, if this is the example its future king and sworn shield are setting.” He raised a gloved hand when Noctis opened his mouth to protest. “I refuse to hear from either of you until you have both undergone some breathing exercises and calmed down. Commence that, now.”

Knowing that disagreeing is pointless, the two shot one another one last aggressive look, before stalking in different directions, seeking out separate places in the apartment to calm down. Ignis didn’t even jolt when Noctis slammed the door to his bedroom.

Like a petulant child. This certainly wouldn’t do.

Still, Ignis was a reasonable, compassionate man, although many would consider him apathetic and emotionless due to his aloof demeanour and dedication to his role. He emphasised with Noctis, and knew that although he was behaving recklessly, his heart was in a good place.

He also understood that Gladiolus had Noctis’s best intentions at heart, even if he went about expressing them a little too gruffly sometimes. He felt obligated to give Noctis the sort of ‘tough love’ he was known for, using it to develop Noctis’s abilities in training.

But sometimes the ‘tough love’ approach was dangerous, as had just been exampled. Noctis had been too riled up to understand what Gladiolus was doing, and had perceived the man’s typical behaviour as cruel and uncaring, even if Gladiolus was anything but. It had caused him to lash out further, and now Ignis had two mulish men to reconcile.

And a difficult situation to try and amend.

Ignis knew Noctis too well to expect the prince to return from his breathing exercises fully contrite and willing. The boy was obstinate, especially when it came to his friends.

Sometimes, that characteristic worked in their favour, but not today. Noctis’s concern and empathy for Prompto had overpowered his common sense, and Ignis knew he’d have to concoct a suitable plan to deal with the prince properly.

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, and Ignis picked it up instantly, wondering if the prince was texting to say he was taking a nap. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Alas, the name that popped up on the screen caused Ignis a great deal of confliction, and his heart, so locked away around most people, ached.

**_From: Prompto Argentum_ **

_Hey Iggster, srry for bothering you, but is Noct OK? He seemed a little weird when we said goodbye this afternoon :(_

Ignis heaved yet another sigh. That Prompto. Always worrying about others, when he should have been focusing on himself. The advisor had to admit, it was near impossible to dislike the blond. He’d been determined to find fault in him, when Noctis had first introduced this new ‘awesome guy who’s my new best friend!’ but Prompto’s charm and kindness had been too hard to resist, and now Ignis considered him as close a friend as Gladio and Noct. It was inconvenient that the boy hadn’t been born a noble, then he could have spent more time with them…

But Prompto had been born a commoner, and adopted by parents who cared more about advancing their careers than raising and nurturing their son. Ignis wondered why they even took the boy in…

Truthfully, Ignis had never contemplated how the boy spent Astralmas before. The holiday period was always so busy for him, that he hardly spared thought on anything that wasn’t professional or related to Noctis. He never considered that Prompto would be alone, although it was laughably obvious now that he spared a thought for it…

Noctis was right. Prompto did deserve better. Ignis agreed wholeheartedly.

However, they both had roles to fill, and Ignis had long accepted that his advising job would come before anything else. He couldn’t allow himself to get attached to others outside of his little world. It would only cause complications.

Yet there Prompto Argentum was, with his cheerful attitude and willingness to help, always chatting with Ignis and assisting him with menial chores. His presence had vastly improved all of their lives, and their little party of three suddenly seemed _complete._

But how could Ignis _possibly_ explain the presence of a random, unpolished commoner amongst them on Astralmas Day? Assuming he’d even get permission from the king to bring Prompto along with them…

There was no possible angle Ignis could see from that would allow Prompto to join them on Astralmas Day. And that was the only option, as Noctis had his usual engagements and traditions to follow. Skipping out on them would be unacceptable.

This was a horrible conundrum.

Needing to occupy his hands whilst his mind whirred in overtime, Ignis composed a reply.

**_To: Prompto Argentum._ **

_All is well. His Highness is just moping about the schedule he must adhere to._

Send.

That was a partial truth. If Ignis had to lie to his friend, he always preferred for there to be a snippet of truth in it somewhere.

The response was near instantaneous.

The poor lad must have been at home, all alone. 

**_From: Prompto Argentum_ **

_Poor buddy. They sound so BORING D:_

_He should ttly do smthing for THE PEOPLE, instead of those boring, rich ppl events._

Ignis’s lips quirked in amusement. Exactly the sort of thing a regular commoner would say. Feedback over recent years had indicated that the Insomnian citizens were becoming increasingly disenchanted with the predictable, frivolous ways the royal family celebrated Astralmas.

**_To: Prompto Argentum_ **

_What would you suggest?_

He’d barely hit ‘Send’ before Gladiolus was lumbering over, a guilty look on his tanned features. “Iggy,” He started. “I’m sorry. I acted like a hot-headed kid instead of a professional protector-“

Another vibrate, Ignis glanced down at the screen, enjoying the predictable timing of Prompto’s texts.

**_From: Prompto Argentum_ **

_U want to ask ME? :O_

_In all seriousness though, Noct’s fancy pants dinners and balls don’t really scream CHARITABLE to regular people. He should do something more COMMUNITY focused. Like an actual community, not upper-class stuff. He’d probably find it more rewarding, as well, to spend time with different sorts of people._

_He could work at a homeless shelter for a few hours, or visit a children’s home, or even hang out with me at the animal shelter ;)_

Ah. That was right. Prompto had been working at an animal shelter for a few months now, performing chores such as feeding the animals and cleaning enclosures. He also photographed those worthy of adoption, and the shelter posted them on their official website and _Mooglebook_ page.

Ignis knew all of this, as this was the job Prompto enjoyed doing most. The others were more casual. Waitressing, delivering papers, doing the odd nature shot for the local newspaper…

An animal shelter and Noctis. It wasn’t that bad of an idea. The masses loved cute animals, and combining the prince with them was practically a match made in PR heaven. Ignis would have to remember that idea. It would certainly be useful if the criticism after this year’s Astralmas celebrations was particularly savage-

Wait.

Ignis blinked, thoughtful.

What if he could combine...?

Ignis was on his feet within a mere second, dialling on his phone and putting it to his ear. Gladiolus started at the sudden movement, and Ignis waved a hand when he shot him a concerned look. As usual, it took a few rings for the other phone to be answered.

_“Ignis? Is there something wrong?”_

The firm, but gentle voice had Ignis straightening his posture, even though the king was not present, and likely in the citadel performing official royal duties.

The advisor loathed to interfere, but his current idea had been a stroke of genius, and he didn’t want to mention it to Noctis until he had gotten approval to progress with it.

_“_ Your Majesty _,”_ Ignis greeted, with the utmost respect, and Gladiolus moved closer, to try and hear the conversation better. Evidently, the shield was curious. And likely a little apprehensive, he probably thought Ignis was going to report his and Noctis’s behaviour… “I have a rather interesting proposition for you. Would you mind humouring me?”

_“Of course. Your propositions are seldom nonsense. I am glad to hear it.”_

Satisfied, Ignis then proceeded to tell the king his idea.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gladio seems like a bit of an asshole in this chapter, but he has Noctis's best interests at heart, he just shows it the wrong way sometimes :)
> 
> I thought it would only make sense that a complication would arise with Noctis's plan, as I'd imagine he'd have some royal responsibilities even on Astralmas (Christmas)
> 
> Will it all work out in the end? ;)
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and thanks for your feedback! I hope you're all having a happy holiday season! :D
> 
> PS: I like the thought of adorable Prompto playing with cute puppers at an animal shelter, and giving love to the poor older animals :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are put into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter...

 

* * *

 

“You seriously want _me_?” Prompto blurted, surprised. “I don’t even work here full-time.”

“You’re the only member of our staff available on the day.” His boss replied. “All of the others are celebrating Astralmas with their families and partners. Plus, you have such an excellent rapport with the animals. You are ideal for the job.”

Prompto squinted, scrutinising the woman for lies. He didn’t detect any. He knew she was genuine about the staff and his relationship with the animals, but still…

“The prince was also adamant about you being the one.” She added, when she realised Prompto was still waiting for a further explanation. “I already had you in mind, so when he named you I was happy to oblige. I had no idea you two were schoolmates.”

What was Noctis playing at? Prompto wasn’t going to lie, he was _over the moon_ that he was going to see his best friend for Astralmas after all, but it was a really _sudden_ decision, and Noctis had been so convinced on the rigidness of his schedule…

Perhaps his suggestions to Ignis had been taken seriously, after all. Prompto had sent them on the spur of the moment, and then later regretted his naivety. Ignis was a genius, and nothing _he_ said would be anything the advisor hadn’t already contemplated before.

But Prompto wasn’t going to overanalyse this. That would be looking the gift-horse in the mouth, and he was too excited and happy to have it jeopardized by his dumb, overthinking brain. He grinned joyfully at his boss. “Awesome! I look forward to showing Noct, I mean _His Highness,”_ He amended hastily, realising that formality was the most appropriate course of action for this situation. “The shelter. I bet he’ll love it.”

His boss shrugged casually. “Perhaps. I hope he learns something about animal welfare. The Royal Family has long prioritised other, more _political_ causes over this, and I think it’s time they have their eyes opened to the conditions these creatures are kept in, and how overcrowded we are becoming due to our facilities being so underfunded.”

That was what Prompto liked about his boss. She was focused on her business, but not in an overly stuffy way. She didn’t care enough about Noctis’s visit to lecture him on how to behave and represent the shelter, but she _did care_ about showing Noctis how the animal welfare system was struggling. It was super cool.

“I’ll be here on the day, but in my office. I’ll give you our master key so that you don’t have to bother me. I’m not a fan of cameras, and I don’t like the prince enough to shake his hand. You can handle this, can you not?”

Prompto nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, ma’am! You can count on me!”

 “Very well.” The woman dismissed him, and Prompto picked up his backpack.

She’d called when he’d been getting ready for school, and he’d sprinted the few blocks to the shelter to speak with her, paranoid that something was wrong. He had never been gladder for his haste. He was going to be in an excellent mood all day!

_This is going to be the best Astralmas ever. Perhaps the gods **do** listen to my occasional prayers. Wait…does that mean they listen to me when I take their names in vain?_

Don’t overthink it Prompto. Just be happy.

_I wonder if Noctis will make it to school today. Usually he has to address the press with the king for their Christmas message…_

Sometimes Noctis managed to catch the last couple of periods before their final class until their holiday break, and he and Prompto would sit through the typical class celebrations by themselves as their peers rambunctiously consumed snacks and listened to festive music.

Prompto was now confident enough to belt out some of the lyrics, much to Noctis’s immense amusement. Most people still tended to overlook Prompto, and they were always surprised when he spoke up.

Not that it bothered the prince. If Prompto were popular, he’d have more options for friends. The blond may get tired of the difficulty that came with having a royal best friend…

But Prompto could never replace Noctis. **Not ever.**

“You know _Titan the Archean_ and _Ramuh the Fulgarian,_ _Shiva the Glacian, Leviathan, the Hydraean,_ and _Bahamut, the Draconian,_ but do you recall….the most famously ignited of them all…” Prompto hummed happily to himself as he left the animal shelter, shooting Ignis a text to say he would catch the bus to save the advisor a pointless trip.

For once he didn’t feel totally bummed to spend the school day alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“My question is for the prince. Prince Noctis, what has prompted such an urgent change of heart? The royal family hasn’t deviated from its traditional holiday pattern in centuries. I speak for all of my readers when I say we are incredibly curious to know what has changed your mind.”

Prompted? More like PromptO.

Noctis held back an amused grin, keeping his face smooth as he replied. Ignis had already advised him on how best to answer this predictable question, and if he screwed it up, the chamberlain would probably serve him carrot soup for the rest of his life.

Don’t get distracted. Stay focused. This announcement needed to run perfectly for the plan to have its intended effect. Otherwise, in the opinion of his father and the counsel, its concoction would have been for nothing. His blatant absence from the high-scale Astralmas celebrations (already considered offensive by many of the wealthy families) would be a _pointless_ blight.

Answer properly.

“Thank you for your question, ma’am.” Ma’am. Citizens loved when he addressed them formally. It made them feel important. And they were, to some extent. Noctis would spend his whole life protecting and caring for them. He’d yet to fully appreciate what that meant, but he was learning. He was still young yet, and he had time. “Having grown up in a privileged position as a young royal, I am well aware of my disconnection from some aspects of society.” Cameras flash as he begins his planned spiel, but he keeps his eyes on the journalist who had asked him the question, as if giving her his undivided attention. In reality, he was just trying to get the words out without making any mistakes. “Astralmas is a time for charity and compassion, and I have come to the undisputable conclusion that attending the same upper-society events each year does not improve me as a person or as Lucis’s future king. I am grateful for the wonderful families who have, without fault, made my Astralmases so enjoyable as a young child, but now that I am growing up, it is high-time that I act in accordance to the true spirit of our holiday. That is what our gods would want for me, and what I want for myself.” The speech comes out easily enough, and Noctis is surprised to find truth in it. He _had_ been feeling this way. He’d just needed a push from Prompto to express his true wishes…

Ignis cleared his throat, and Noctis realised he had lapsed into silence.

He resumed evenly, acting as if the pause had been natural, and not borne of contemplation. “I would be honoured to spend time with some of those less fortunate this Astralmas, and volunteer at organisations that work tirelessly during the holidays.” He falls quiet with finality, and immediately the assembled media releases an onslaught of questions. The most prevalent being: _Where will Prince Noctis be spending his time? Can you tell us where? We **need** to cover this…_

Noctis, who seldom attends these types of conferences, feels overwhelmed with it all. Perhaps he should have listened to Ignis better when the man had been hassling him about improving his PR. It would have saved him a lot of stress right now. Feeling pathetic, he sent Ignis a pleading look, and the man immediately took over the situation in that enviably competent way of his.

“There will be no further questions!” He rose his voice over the noise, and the room obediently feel silent. “This is not a publicity stunt, and as such, the locations of Noctis’s schedule will not be disclosed to anyone. After Astralmas, there will be testimonials.”

One mulish reporter persists. “But how can we cover this story-“

“No further questions.” Ignis repeated sharply, and the man fell silent with a resentful look. “Your Majesty,” Ignis addressed the king, and the man nodded his head permissibly. “Thank you for your time.” He told the audience, and Noctis followed the cue, standing up and joining the advisor.

Gladiolus ghosted their footsteps, escorting them from the room as attention returned to the king. His bulk concealed Noctis from further scrutiny, and he felt horrible for lashing out at the man so horribly the day previous. Gladiolus may have acted roughly sometimes, but it was just his way of expressing himself. Noctis should have held his temper better.

Not that he could bring himself to fully regret shouting at both of the men. If he hadn’t been so stubborn, none of this would have come about, and he would have been miserable over Astralmas, feeling lousy for failing his best friend. 

Now they’d discovered a smart way to spend a good portion of Astralmas with Prompto, and Noctis could learn more about the community, to boot. It was a clever strategy, and Noctis hadn’t been so excited for Astralmas since the years he’d still believed _Ramuh_ used his lightning powers to deliver Astralmas presents to good boys and girls.

It was embarrassing how long his dad and Ignis had indulged him with that belief. It had only been Gladiolus’s timely intervention that had saved him from school years of ridicule.

“That went well. Good work, Noct.” Ignis praised, when they entered an adjoining room. It was empty, save a few guards who were stationed at the door. “You sounded very sincere.”

Noctis shrugged. “I kind of was. It’s a good idea, even without the added benefit of seeing Prompto on Astralmas. It will be more useful than dancing and eating fish eggs, at least.”

“Some people aren’t happy about this.” Gladiolus imparted. “My dad told me they were annoyed with King Regis, not that they were too blatant about it…”

“King Regis will still be in attendance to stroke their egos.” Ignis said. “Honestly. Astralmas is supposed to be a joyous, charitable time of year. One would think they would embrace that spirit, instead of coveting the illustriousness that comes with rubbing elbows with royalty for a night.”

It was an unusually emotive statement from Ignis. Perhaps he was beginning to appreciate the holiday a little more.

“So where is Prince Charmless dividing his time?” Gladiolus teased, and Noctis elbowed him in retribution for the remark. The muscled shield didn’t even shift from his position. “The animal shelter will be our last place to visit, right?”

Like every year, Gladiolus had already celebrated Astralmas a week in advance with his family, knowing that he and his father would be protecting their respective charges over the day, and that this job took priority over family bonding. Iris was always a little disappointed, but understood their reasoning, and fully enjoyed their early celebration regardless. On the day itself, Dustin or Monica usually looked after her, spoiling her rotten.

Ignis nodded in affirmation. “Indeed. After Noctis’s usual visit to the places of worship in the morning, he will share breakfast with his father before separating to spend the day visiting different establishments and organisations. I have already contacted a homeless shelter, a refugee centre, and a children’s home and hospital in addition to the animal shelter.”

“And what will he do at each? A meet-and-greet?” Gladiolus questioned. “Because that would be kind of-“

“Lame.” Noctis finished.

“We are all in agreement, then. Visiting these places only to briefly socialise would be a waste of time and a disappointment to those present. Do you have any ideas of what we can do whilst visiting, Noct?”

Noctis wasn’t foolish enough to believe that Ignis didn’t already have a long list of possibilities planned. His advisor was too diligent for that. No. Ignis wanted to know _his_ opinion. To gauge the level of which he wanted to interact with the community. Noctis thought for a moment, before starting a little unsurely “Well, homeless people are probably hungry, right? We could use the kitchen at the shelter to cook them some lunch…” He trailed off when Ignis and Gladiolus gave no indication of their approval, and realised they wanted to hear all of his recommendations before speaking. “Refugees have lost their homes and belongings, so we could make them special packs with essential items for comfortable living. Blankets, clothes, toiletries…We can take toys to the children’s home and hospital, and make a substantial donation to the animal shelter after we’ve finished volunteering.” Noctis concluded, more confident in his assessment now. All of his ideas were solid, and appropriate for each venue. They probably weren’t as well-developed as Ignis’s, but-

“Outstanding, Noct. That is exactly the course of action I had been planning.” Ignis praised once more, and Noctis tried not to preen too much. Ignis only complimented someone using the adjective ‘outstanding’ when they had done an exceptional job at something.

“Then a lot of work needs to be done.” Gladiolus imputed. “Astralmas is _tomorrow_.”

“You are correct in that assessment, Gladio. There is much to be done before tomorrow morning. Noct, I trust you are prepared to dedicate the rest of the day and night to your new plans for tomorrow.” Ignis inquired expectantly.

“Yeah. Just let me send Prompto a text. He’s probably wondering if I’ll show up for the rest of the school day…”

Leaving Prompto in the dark was going to be hard, but it would be worth it in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope any readers enjoyed this! ^_^
> 
> Tell me what you think, if you'd like, and have a nice day/night wherever you are!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astralmas Day arrives, and Noctis interacts with the citizens he is meant to one day rule. 
> 
> Elsewhere, Prompto is excited about meeting up with his friends at the animal shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wake up.

Pray at the respective altars. Pay his respects.

Eat breakfast.

It was at this point that Noctis’s schedule for this year’s Astralmas completely changed.

Instead of proceeding to a gift exchange with his father, he hopped into a large, armoured vehicle. Usually, it hosted a supply of soldiers and glaives. But today…

Cooking equipment and ingredients.

Never let it be said that Ignis half-assed any of his self-designated chef duties. The homeless shelter staff had been more than happy to provide everything the party would need to cook (sans the food, of course, they usually ran out around this time of year) but Ignis had been adamant about bringing his own supplies. (“If we’re going to cook for them,”) Ignis had explained, when Noctis had given him a disparaging look. (“We may as well do it properly. These people deserve a luxury meal for all of their troubles.”)

Noctis couldn’t really argue with that without feeling like a piece of shit, so he didn’t. Why not give these people a chance at one of Iggy’s amazing meals? They probably deserved it more than any of the uptight, rich bastards he usually had to spend time with…

So to transport all of the ingredients and utensils Ignis apparently required (and all of the toys Iris had ordered for the children) they had needed a large vehicle. Like a nondescript van. Unfortunately, all of the rental dealerships had been closed on Astralmas Eve, and since the crown didn’t really operate casual vans…

They’d had to make do with an armoured vehicle typically reserved for travelling in warzones. It wasn’t subtle _in the least_ , and the press that would likely be trying to stalk him would see it coming from a mile away. It was practically a _beacon_ for surveillance. 

But late planning was bound to have complications, and if everything else had ran smoothly, Noctis couldn’t really complain. There had been no _major_ setbacks, and the guard presence would keep the media swarm comfortably away. All he’d really have to deal with where the camera flashes and shouts…

Sure enough, when he looked out the tinted windows, he saw a procession of media vans and cars lined up behind them, heads and cameras poked out of windows.

“Fucking cockroaches.” Gladiolus cussed, and Ignis berated him for his foul language.

The advisor was sitting in the back with them, trying not to look put-out over being disallowed to drive. Apparently he needed a special permit to operate such a large vehicle, so Cor had decided to play chauffeur.

‘The Immortal’ had nowhere else to be on Astralmas, since the occasion was marked as a national holiday. Most of his Crownsguard subordinates where celebrating with their families, and the few that _were_ working didn’t require his supervision…

King Regis always invited Cor to join them on Astralmas. The man held a lofty position, and would be welcome in the celebrations, but Cor always refused, saying he’d rather ‘Pull out his own fingernails’ then ‘Fraternise with those ladder-climbing snakes’.

It was best Cor be kept away from the wealthy upper-class. His no-nonsense (and no bullshit) attitude tended to be offensive, and he had no reason for playing nice. It was his job to protect the royal family’s safety, not protect their standing in high-society.

Even now, the man stuck his hand out the window, flipping off a car that had ventured too close, a man wearing a news publication shirt yelling out the passenger window.

Ignis’s eyes widened, and he clambered into the front, ordering away a guard and taking his passenger seat. He made calming motions to the man, murmuring about a ‘PR Disaster’ that had a disgruntled Cor eventually agreeing to relax more.

Noctis fiddled with his phone, and grinned at the picture Prompto had sent him that morning. The other male was wearing icicle clips in his hair, using a social media filter to make himself a pallid blue like how Shiva was depicted.

The caption read: **CAN’T WAIT TO SEE MY BEST DUDE TODAY!** _#Astralmas #Shiva #Celebration #ReadyToParty! #AnimalsAreAwesome! #LoveMyFriends! #PromptoArgentumPhotography_

Upon first receiving it, Noctis had nearly died laughing. Gods, he loved his best friend, but he could be a _total dork_ sometimes. Using that many hashtags shouldn’t be legal…

At least he hadn’t mentioned Noctis by name. That would have caused a security incident.

He chortled now, remembering Ignis’s appalled face upon seeing the hashtags. (“Good grief,” He’d said with distaste. “He does know how to use spacing, correct? And how capitals are meant to work?”)

The advisor was wise, but so naïve when it came to such simple things.

Seeing it again now, Noctis was more excited than ever to spend time with his best friend. It had been torturous not mentioning everything that was planned to him. It was hard keeping secrets from Prompto…

But it would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis’s perfect lunch was somewhat ruined by the homeless people that had insisted on helping him in the kitchen, so the perfect quality of his menu was somewhat dampened, although it was still impressive, even if it wasn’t up to his typical standards.

Although Noctis had been nervous at first, he’d quickly gotten accustomed to all of the people that had gathered to meet him, interacting relaxedly, and even enjoying himself. Most of the people had good senses of humour, and Noctis had even chatted casually to a few youths around his age.

It was an eye-opening experience, and Noctis decided that more needed to be done to help these people. He’d always felt uncomfortable speaking with them, feeling responsible for their status, but he knew now that to change things, he needed to actively participate in the community, and advocate on their behalf.

He learned much the same with the refugees.

Unlike those who had inhabited the homeless shelters, some of the refugees were less than friendly. A lot of them had undergone horrendous treatment by Lucians, many of whom believed the immigrants were impacting negatively on society.

Noctis knew there was tenseness between the refugees and Lucians, but he’d never thought matters would escalate so severely. Some of them had encountered blatant xenophobia, abuse, and belittling. Employment was also an issue as well, with many being turned down for jobs despite having qualifications and experience in fields of work.

Yet they were still blamed for unemployment.

Go figure.

Noctis listened to their stories quietly, and had promised them that he’d speak with his father about drafting new discrimination laws. They’d told him they’d remember his promise.

The children’s home and hospital were considerably more relaxed. Health was something that was well-funded by the royal family, and all of the kids were happy to receive a gift from the prince and his entourage.

Noctis had been a little awkward with the children, who asked him uncomfortable questions such as (“Prince Noctis, is The Oracle your girlfriend?), but Gladiolus had entertained them well. He had experience with Iris, and knew how to keep them busy whilst Noctis took a short break. He needed his energy for his last stop…

He had more planned than Prompto was expecting.

 

* * *

 

 

Wake up.

Eat whatever’s in the fridge.

Scroll through social media and feel envious over the happy Astralmas everyone else is having.

Play a few lonely video games, wishing he had someone to join him.

Maybe cry a little.

This year, Prompto felt no desire to shed tears.

He went about his measly routine, before deciding to head out and take some photographs, opposed to crying.

Hey, Prompto insisted that sometimes people just needed a good cry to purge their system!

Excitedly counting down the hours until he had to work (how uncommon) Prompto pulled on his comfiest jacket, braving the cold air (“Aw! No snow! Lame!”) and bouncing down the sidewalk with his camera. Even his grumpy neighbours were in high spirits, sending him waves as he passed.

Families were out on the streets, children playing with toys, and couples taking a romantic stroll with one another. Prompto took the opportunity to snap some photos, and decided to send them to the local newspaper when they resumed business…

He thanked the elderly woman who passed him a disposable cup of hot chocolate, sending her a beam that had her reaching out gloved palms to pinch his cheeks.

Everyone was so kind and charitable on Astralmas.

Prompto’s spirits only lifted when snow began to fall, cheering with the children on the sidewalk. He watched them with amusement as they started gathering enough to make snowballs, wishing Noct was there so he could lob a snowball at his stupid face…

_I get to see Noctis later._

Prompto’s heart felt warm.

_And maybe Gladio and Iggy. What have I done to be so lucky? I must have been a good boy this year! That or the Astrals just haven’t noticed me enough to judge…_

He hoped his friends liked the presents he had purchased them yesterday…

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Prompto being the type of person who overuses hashtags on social media, and who posts selfies with topical filters :D
> 
> I didn't originally plan on explaining how Noctis spent his time at his other social engagements, but it felt kind of empty without doing it. 
> 
> Next chapter will absolutely have Prompto interacting with the others!
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter if you'd like, and THANK YOU to those who have left Kudos and commented :)
> 
> I hope you guys are having a good holiday season!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suitably sweet ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be finished last year, but here's a hastily written conclusion!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is the Oracle Angel wonky?” Noctis questioned Ignis, from atop Gladiolus’s shoulders. His perch was precarious, but the shield held his thighs securely. Nobody wanted a trip to the citadel hospital today, not after all of this planning.

Ignis squinted. Yes. It most definitely was. Askew by one millimetre…

In other words, invisible to anyone except nit-picky Ignis.

“It looks fine.” He replied, turning his attention back to the picnic rug he was laying. After they had managed to detach Gladiolus from the children at the home, they had come straight to the animal shelter. A few hours ahead of schedule, so that they could put their plan in action. The day had progressed perfectly, which allowed them the time they wanted. Ignis, as always, had come through for Noctis.

They’d had Cor ‘accidentally’ leak the location of the ‘supposed’ next place they were visiting to a pushy journalist, and the media had pursued it, leaving them alone to commence their plan in relative peace. Prompto’s boss had allowed them inside without a hint of fanfare, only showing obligatory respect before retiring to her office. Though her clear disinterest may have been an affront to some people, Noctis appreciated it. He did, after all, relish being treated like a normal person.

Although the plans had been wildly inconvenient and disrupting of a planned schedule (organisations such as these tended to be rigorous and predictable, for the sake of the animals and the staff) the woman who owned and operated the shelter had been willing to give them permission to arrive early, citing Prompto’s ‘caring attitude’ and ‘lonely disposition’ as her reason for allowing them to take up residence in the reception area, where they had cleared away pieces of furniture to make way for the decorations they had begun carting inside…

A huge Astralmas tree (fake, much to Noctis’s disappointment, but they hadn’t had time to cut down a real tree, let alone receive a permit, and assembling one from a box was much easier) complete with decorations (all bright, catering to Prompto’s tastes) and strands of lights and tinsel to hang about the room. Gladiolus had already accomplished that task, using his height to spread out the tinsel and lights evenly. Once plugged into an electricity adapter, the whole room shone and twinkled. It was nothing compared to the frivolous displays the three men were accustomed to, but Prompto would be thrilled. To be honest though, there was something charming in the simplicity.

Whilst Noctis and Gladiolus bickered over the Astralmas tree, Ignis unpacked dishes and containers from the bag he had been carrying. The children’s home had been happy to loan him their kitchen, and he had whipped up a few of Prompto’s favourite dishes to bring. The animal shelter kitchenette hadn’t had enough space to accommodate him…

He also unwound the plush picnic blanket, thinking it would be better to eat off the rug than one of the tables in the animal shelter. He had high standards for cleanliness, and although the hygiene practices were rigorous in these places of work, he was wary of lurking bacteria on the surfaces.

Then, he put the kettle on (the kitchenette had that at least) pulled out some milk, and procured a small box of melting chocolate pieces. Prompto and Noctis both loved hot chocolate, and Ignis always made it as a special treat on Astralmas for the prince…

Some traditions remained good.

By the time he had finished preparing the food and drink for Prompto’s imminent arrival, the Astralmas tree was assembled adequately, and Noctis was tucking some freshly wrapped presents underneath, whilst Gladiolus disposed of the leftover paper and tape.

Of course, they were shoddily done. They lacked the crisp neatness that Ignis always achieved in his wrapping, but Noctis had been determined to wrap them himself.

Ignis was overall impressed with the independence Noctis had shown that day. He’d mingled with the civilians swimmingly, and had gained their admiration in turn. It helped that the prince had been genuine in his conversations, and sincere in his affirmations that he wanted _to help._ Doing so would not be easy, but it was wonderful that he was rearing up for the task, even if he had a long way to go. 

The True King indeed.

“Gladio, why are you setting up a Bluetooth speaker?” Noctis asked, as the shield returned with a small speaker set. It was bright pink, obviously belonging to his little sister, who favoured the colour heavily.

“Astralmas music.” He grunted, fiddling with the controls. “For atmosphere. Haven’t you noticed it’s always playing quietly in the background?”

Incessant, Ignis thought. Annoying and incessant.

“As long as it isn’t one of those kid chocobo albums…”

“Noct, you know he’d love it.”

Noctis sighed. “I know. _Fine_.”

A moment later, the irritating, high-pitched sounds of ‘chocobo singing’ flooded through the room, and Gladiolus quickly turned down the volume, not wanting to annoy the woman locked up in her office somewhere. Likely, she’d fallen asleep. She’d told them she was going to drink some whiskey and have a nap. She’d be by later to supervise some of the chores she expected them to perform.

“Don’t over-indulge.” Gladiolus warned, as Noctis picked up a piece of fruit from a platter and bit into it. “We still have volunteering to do after this. That wasn’t just an excuse.”

“It’s Astralmas, I’ll eat as much as I want.” Noctis poked his tongue out.

“Don’t complain to me when you get sick.”

“I won’t.”

Before the two could continue their argument further, they heard the jangling of keys, and the front door lock turning.

As discussed, Ignis flicked off the overhead lights, until only the festive ones were glowing in the room. Gladiolus posted himself near the tree, and Ignis sat down primly on the rug. This happened _because of Noctis_. Noctis and his determination and love for his best friend, and Noctis deserved to get the biggest reaction consequentially.

A reaction only Prompto could give.

Literally.

“Surprise!” Noctis called, when Prompto stumbled into the room, shivering from the cold. He grinned widely, waiting for Prompto’s exclamations of shock and joy. He’d been happily anticipating this all day…

Well, there was shock.

Startled, Prompto let out a shriek, lashing out with a fist and barely missing Noctis’s smiling face. His eyes darted around in confusion, and Noctis raised his hands up in the air.

“Prompto! It’s me! Noct-OOFF!” The prince flew backwards when Prompto swiped at him again, and Ignis sighed in an exasperated (but not entirely surprised) fashion, standing to switch back on the regular lights, which caused the blond to pause, as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change.

After a few moments of blinking dazedly, his blue eyes widened. “Noct!” He breathed. “Shit, dude! I turned up early, and I didn’t see any guards outside so I thought…” He shook his head guiltily. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Gladiolus chuckled. “Are you kidding? You couldn’t even hit him.”

Prompto’s head flew towards where his voice came, and for the first time, he noticed the changes in the room. His eyes got impossibly wider, and his resemblance to a puppy was both adorable and concerning. “It’s…” He trailed off, swallowing thickly. He walked towards the tree, running a hand over one of the bright yellow baubles. It was decorated with chocobos wearing Astralmas hats, and he touched it delicately.

“Do you like it?” Noctis asked nervously, and Prompto snapped out of his Astralmas induced haze, turning to his friends with a bright and beautiful beam, moisture welling in his eyes.

“It’s…it’s amazing.” He breathed, wiping at his eyes furiously. “Sorry for being such a baby. I’ve never seen anything like this before…” He paused, and cocked his head. “Is this for the press or something? Are they coming? Did you ask permission from my boss? Cause if you didn’t-”

Ignis held up a hand, pausing Prompto’s fast-paced questioning. The blond fell quiet obediently, a little sheepish as he realised he’d been rambling. The advisor looked to Noctis, and the prince nodded. “This is for you, Prompto.” Ignis told the blond calmly.

Prompto let out a peal of near hysteric laughter. “Nice one, guys. Now seriously, when is the press coming? I need to move some of the animals so they won’t get stressed by the noise-“

Ignis gave another sigh, and looked to Gladiolus. _Your turn._

Gladio rolled his eyes, and swept his arms wide for emphasis. “Look around, blondie. Do you think the press would fit in here, let alone their cameras and equipment?”

“Then who’s this for? Is King Regis coming?” Prompto pales nervously at this, and Gladiolus shakes his head, and raises his eyebrows at Noctis. _Your turn._

“Dude, _no,”_ Noctis denied. “We did this **_for you,_** Prompto.”

Prompto frowned, uncomprehending. His puzzlement made their chests ache. His insecurity issues ran deeper than they thought. “But why?”

Noctis laid a steadying hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Because you’ve never had a proper Astralmas before.” He explained softly. “And because you _deserve it_.”

Prompto’s breath hitched, and he looked around the room once more, this time lingering on the set picnic rug and the presents underneath the tree. Much to the blond’s mortification, he felt tears welling in his eyes. Fearing that he’d look pathetic before his friends, he turned away. “Um. I um, oh Gods…” He blushed in embarrassment at his own bumbling, and waited with dread to hear Gladiolus’s expected teasing.

He started when the shield placed his hand on his other shoulder. It was larger than Noctis’s, and seemed warmer. Prompto turned his neck to stare at it because he didn’t have the nerve to look anyone in the eye. Here it was. He was going to tell him to man up…

“Prince Charmless is right, Prompto.” Gladiolus rumbled comfortingly. “You deserve this. Don’t worry, we have your boss’s permission. Now come on, I bet you haven’t eaten anything all day, and Ignis made some of your favourites…” 

As if in agreement, Prompto’s stomach grumbled, and his face felt ready to explode with heat. He doubted he’d ever gone so red his entire life, and that included when he’d first started running to get fit...

Still, he allows Noctis and Gladiolus to lead him over to the picnic rug, and he sinks down onto its comfortable fabric. Wow. This picnic rug was more comfortable than his mattress…

Ignis joined them, and wordlessly offered Prompto a pressed handkerchief.

_Of course_ Ignis carried a handkerchief. Pressed and engraved with his initials and everything.

Prompto accepted it gratefully, wiping his wet face and sniffling a few times. The temperature outside had turned from pleasantly chilly to freezing cold, and his coat hadn’t been thick enough to keep him adequately warm as he biked here. None of the public transport operated on Astralmas…

Noticing his shivering, Noctis laid another blanket on his shoulders, and Prompto felt touched with the _thoughtfulness_ of it all. Was there _anything_ his friends weren’t prepared for? He wished he had their talent for foresight.

Ignis tutted. “What on Eos are you doing dressed so lightly today, Prompto? Didn’t you read the weather prediction? There is low temperatures and snow.”

“T’snow is cool.” Prompto sniffed, holding the cutlery Ignis passed him. The room, which usually smelt heavily of antiseptic and cleaning product, had an intoxicating scent only identifiable as Ignis’s cooking. He eyed the containers wistfully, not wanting to be rude and start eating when the others weren’t ready. They probably weren’t hungry, Prompto had seen on social media that they had eaten with the people at the homeless shelter…

He squirmed when Noctis opened a large container filled with freshly prepared (Ignis must have made it in a kitchen sometime that day. What couldn’t this guy do? Tight schedules never seemed to daunt him) peppery daggerquill rice. His mouth pooled with saliva, and Ignis thinned his lips in disapproval. “When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” He demanded, in his perfected _‘Mom Friend’_ voice. “You shouldn’t be out in the cold without food in your belly.”

“I had some leftover salad for breakfast.” Prompto admitted, shrinking under the unimpressed look Ignis gave him. “I didn’t have any groceries.” He said weakly. “But…I had some hot chocolate when I was out today. It wasn’t as good as yours though, Iggy…”

“It’s better than nothing.” Noctis said, grabbing the dish and spooning the contents onto some, *shudder*, _plastic plates._ Ignis had been horrified about using them, but had concluded that they were safer to transport than anything breakable.  He passed the first one (and most heavily laden) to Prompto, who waited patiently (it felt like _torture_ ) for everyone else to have their own plate.

He’d never shared a meal with anyone for Astralmas before. He wanted to do it **_right._** But Gods, the immaculately prepared meal was so tantalising…

He felt like crying when Ignis set his aside, standing up with a prompt “Excuse me for a moment.” And walking out of the reception area.

Gulping, and exerting all of his self-control, Prompto twirled his fork in the rice, watching the patterns it made to distract himself.

It didn’t work. The smell of the spicy meat was wafting up his nose.

Time for another distraction.

“How was your day?” The question is genuinely interested. “I was on _Kwehitter_ and _Mooglegram._ I saw you in a few pictures with people. They seemed really impressed with you, Noct.” He wondered if Noctis had felt stressed underneath all of that pressure to be social…

His heart practically _exploded_ when he saw Noctis smile sincerely. He’d worried that his recommendation would backfire, and his best friend would be miserable the whole time…

“It was really good, dude.” Noctis imparted, the twinkling lights of the room reflected in his eyes. “I’ve never done anything like it. It was rewarding listening to the people, and I’m motivated to try and advocate for change. You were right.”

Prompto tried, and failed, not to feel a mixture of pride and smugness. He must have failed, as Noctis saw it on his face, and elbowed him in the side, causing the plate to nearly slide from his lap.

“Hey, none of that,” Gladiolus growled. “Brats.” His face was amused despite his scolding, and he eyed the plastic plate with a hunger similar to Prompto’s. The behemoth of a man had a big appetite, likely due to all the energy he expended protecting the prince.

Blessedly, they didn’t have to wait long for Ignis to return. Noctis was teasing Prompto about his embarrassing ‘hashtag habit’ when the advisor strode towards them, effortlessly balancing four vibrantly coloured paper cups (printed with chocobos wearing Astralmas hats) with steam wafting from the top.

The tellingly sweet scent of chocolate made Prompto swallow, and when the advisor offered him the cup, he snatched it away, taking a long sip. As always, Ignis had prepared it to the perfect temperature, so there was no need to worry about his tongue being scalded. 

The rich, creamy texture of the hot chocolate warmed Prompto’s bones, his shivering finally abating. He gave a content sigh, leaning against his best friend. He suddenly felt rather tired, despite wanting to remain alert for this magical moment…

His eyes fluttered shut, and he took the opportunity to memorise this moment. A moment he thought he’d never get to experience. Warm, safe, and cared for on Astralmas. He never wanted this moment to end…

Prompto started when two fingers were clicked before his face, eyes slitting open to see Gladiolus smirking at him. “Stay with us, Prompto. Noct still needs to volunteer his time after this meal, and he can’t do that if you’re asleep. He’ll probably be mauled by kittens.”

The mental image of his best friend covered in cat fur and with shredded clothes caused Prompto to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched giggle, and he shoved a forkful of rice in his mouth to stop himself from humiliating himself further.

His friends didn’t mention the sound, merely digging into their own plates with a little less vigour. They had, after all, been eating periodically all day.

But Prompto savoured every last bite of the peppery daggerquill rice, and the other dishes. He made positively _sinful_ sounds when devouring the layered cake Ignis had baked, and by the time he was done practically _licking_ the plate clean (feeling more full and sated than he had in a very long time) his stomach was comfortably full. He was glad he’d forewent ordering a cheap burger from a fast-food place. It would have ruined the meal…

“Here, lemme help.” Prompto said, when Ignis began gathering the dirty plates and cutlery.

“There’s no need. Don’t trouble yourself.” The advisor replied sharply, and Prompto withdrew his hands. “Gladio,” He addressed the shield, giving him a meaningful look. “Will you help me clean up all of the mess in the kitchenette?”

“Why? Is the princess too dainty to help out?” The shield joked, avoiding a punch Noctis aimed at his shoulder.

“Gladio.” Ignis repeated, with another significant look.

“Oh.” Gladio said, with sudden understanding. “Yeah. Sure. You two kids have fun…”

Prompto sipped at the dregs of his hot chocolate as the shield and advisor vacated the reception area, enjoying the full sensation in his stomach. He was usually so sparing with food, not wanting to put on weight or spend too much money…

But Astralmas was a time for splurging, and Prompto had every intention of running off the calories tomorrow morning.

Prompto’s contemplation was interrupted when Noctis pushed something squarish into his hand.

“Here.” He said pointedly, and Prompto put down his cup, accepting what he now realised was a gift. It was wrapped rather haphazardly, evidently Noctis’s work.

The fact that Noctis had hand-wrapped a present solely for _him_ made Prompto’s throat feel tight. Like so many things in the room, the wrapping paper was chocobo themed, an askew stick-on bow sitting on the top.

Prompto inspected it like it was something precious (and to him it was) before delicately pulling apart the paper, to reveal a brand new camera strap. It was good quality, and would replace Prompto’s fraying one perfectly.

“I knew you wouldn’t accept that new camera on the market.” Noctis provided, a little bashfully. “So I got you a new camera strap.”

The thoughtfulness is touching, and he is hapless to prevent himself from hugging the prince, burying his nose in Noctis’s neck as the prince makes choking sounds. He mumbles his thanks against Noctis’s warm flesh, and feels Noctis shiver at the sensation. Eventually, he wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist, and they stayed in this position contently until Ignis and Gladiolus returned, the former clearing his throat with a prim “Ahem.”

The two males pushed one another way immediately, cheeks burning.

Gladiolus snorted, but before he could make a taunting comment, Ignis was speaking.

“Gladiolus and I have a present for you as well, Prompto.” The advisor said this aloofly, gesturing underneath the Astralmas tree, where two other gifts were sitting, as well as an envelope likely hosting a card.

Thrilled, but not wanting to seem undignified or impolite, Prompto courteously reached for the card, and was surprised when Noctis slapped his hand away. “I thought…” He trailed off confusedly.

“Although I am impressed with your etiquette, we would prefer if you opened the gifts first, if you’d please.” Ignis said.

Nodding, Prompto picked up one of the gifts, unwrapping it with great care. He held back the urge to whoop in joy when the paper revealed one of the video games he’d been meaning to purchase. Instead, he levelled the pair with a stern look. “Guys, this is too much-“

“That video game may have been new and exclusive a month ago, but the price has reduced drastically since its initial release. I purchased it at a reasonable price, and if it is not to your liking, I have the receipt on hand for you to exchange it.” Ignis said, crisply. “That, or I could always buy you a nice _book_. One on algebra, perhaps? I know that subject could yield improvement for you.”

“No!” Prompto blurted, near desperately. He tried to ignore how smug Ignis looked at his hastiness. “The game is fine! Thank you!” Before the advisor had the chance to dodge, Prompto enveloped him in a tight hug, squeezing the man gratefully.

“That’s…” Ignis managed to not-quite wheeze under the grip. “Perfectly fine, Prompto. There’s no need for such affection.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Gladiolus ribbed, with a smirk. “The kid can be sunshine personified. Why else do you think cagey Prince Charmless over there tolerates all of the hugging? It grows on you, right?”

“Shut up.” Noctis griped, looking down so his raven hair partially obscured his red face.

“Oh, I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable!” Prompto apologised, pulling back. “Sometimes I forget not everybody likes hugs like Noct…”

“I _do not_ like hugs-“

“Aw. He’s embarrassed. Don’t worry Noct, I promise never to tell anyone how you and blondie were snuggling together before-“

“How’d you like to spend your Astralmas in jail for _committing treason_ , Gladio?”

“Seeing you flustered would be worth it-“

“Is this from you, big guy?” Prompto questioned, holding up the remaining present. It effectively stopped the pair from bickering, and Ignis sent him a thankful look. A moment later, and he would have been forced to make a timely intervention, potentially disrupting the festive cheer of the atmosphere.

“Yup.” Gladiolus nodded, proudly. “Biggest one, as well.”

“Overcompensating for something?”

Ignis sighed, and whacked the prince gently atop of the head. “Shush, Highness. This is meant to be about Prompto, remember?”

Suitably chastised, the prince fell silent, but not before poking his tongue out at the shield.

So overwhelmed with the prospect of another gift (Prompto seldom received presents on any occasion, including his birthday) Prompto didn’t notice the exchange, too busy staring at the bright paper. He almost didn’t want to open it. He wanted to stay in this moment, forever, feeling cherished by those around him…

“Well, are you gonna open it? We don’t have all night.”

Without further ado, Prompto ripped into the paper, peeling it away to reveal…

“A digital photo-frame!” Prompto exclaimed, carefully holding up the box to show the others. Like Ignis and Noctis hadn’t been the ones who’d helped him pick it out online the night previous…

Rush-delivery had been pricey, but it had been the preferable option over braving the shopping masses and standing in line for hours to purchase something on Astralmas Eve. Plus, it was easier to customise the order.

“I’ve seen how barren your apartment is-” Gladiolus is rubbing the back of his neck, a little abashed by Prompto’s enthusiasm. The blond is peering at the box like it contains the rarest of gems, rather than a reasonably priced piece of technology. It isn’t even of the highest order (the shield could have afforded it, but he knew how strongly the blond felt about receiving expensive gifts), yet Prompto still seems enamoured.

“The refrigerator, especially.” Ignis murmured, too soft for anyone else but Noctis to hear.

“-this will liven it up a little. You can transfer your photographs to it.”

“I love it!” Prompto beamed, clutching the two respective gifts to his chest elatedly. “Thanks, Gladio! Wow…how did I get so lucky?”

Prompto appeared so stumped, that it physically pained Noctis. “You deserve it, Prompto.” He said, once more. It seemed repetition would be important here. “You’ve always deserved to have an awesome Astralmas. It genuinely pisses me off that you haven’t had the chance-“

“Astralmas is not for grudges, Noct.” Ignis chided. “It will ruin the festive atmosphere.”

“Right...sorry, Prom.”

“You don’t need to apologise.” Prompto said, quietly. He positioned the gifts attentively back under the tree, but before he could move away (Gladio could sense an oncoming hug) Ignis cleared his throat, eyes directed at the card. Prompto followed his gaze, and slit open the card with his forefinger. The card within was a vibrant yellow, decorated with hat-donning chocobos. An apparent theme, thought Prompto. Inside, laid two things.

One, Prompto immediately recognised as an official security pass into the citadel (Noctis had been petitioning to have one made for him for months, but the relevant department had always been too busy, apparently. Fortunately most of the staff knew his face now) and the other was decorated with a flurry of sparkling snowflakes, the logo of the local ice skating rink emblazoned on the top.

“Firstly,” Prompto began, slowly, tracing a thumb over his photo ID. “ _Finally,_  dude. It’s about time your security division got me one of these! Secondly, OH EM GEE! ICE SKATING! I’ve never been before, I’m so excited!”

“His Highness won’t be able to accompany you until after the festive season ends.” Ignis told him, firmly. “It’s far too crowded at this time of year, and the security risk cannot be overlooked.”

“That, and Gladio needs to have time to practice so he doesn’t fall on his ass tailing us.” Noctis remarked.

“Keep it up Noct and I’ll knock you on yours before the night is through.”

_“Oh please.”_ Ignis rolled his eyes, exasperated. “The two of you are like children-“

“As much as I enjoy watching Iggy scold anyone _who isn’t me,”_ Prompto spared Ignis a cheeky smile as he stood, and brushed some stray crumbs from his uniform. As much as he wanted to prolong this moment, Prompto knew he had a job to do. “You, _my liege_ , have some community service to do. As much as I love all of this, and _I do_ , we have a whole schedule we need to keep to, and the animals don’t like to be kept waiting. Neither does my boss.”

To Prompto’s great amusement, the two males appeared rather abashed. “Your boss told us we can find temporary uniforms in the staff room.” Gladiolus said.

“Yeah, I can show you-“

“No need. I have already memorised the floor plan, for security purposes.” Ignis cuts off Prompto’s offer, and waved Gladio over. “Gladio and I will go on ahead. I think Noct has something else he wants to give you…”

“Something else?” Prompto was taken-aback, but pleasantly so. “It’s not a sprig of mistletoe, is it? Cause I don’t need one of those to kiss you right now, man! All of this…it’s amazing!”

“You don’t?” Gladiolus teased, but obediently moved along when Ignis prodded him on the shoulder. It seemed to physically pain him that he couldn’t remain behind and keep teasing the other two males, and he sent them wistful looks as he allowed himself to be herded along by the steadfast advisor.

Noctis only spoke once the pair were out of earshot. “So…you don’t need mistletoe?”

The voice was so shy and unsure, that Prompto’s general anxiety over the remark melted away. He’d thought he’d gone too far, for a moment. He joined his best friend underneath the tree, and pecked him chastely on the cheek. The action was short and sweet, without a hint of heat. Noctis almost seemed disappointed for a fleeting moment. “Nope! No mistletoe needed.” Noticing Noctis’s miffed expression and red flush, Prompto swallowed. Perhaps he had miss-stepped. “So…should I kiss Iggy and Gladio as well?” It’s a joke, but Noctis replies with horror. 

“No!”

Or perhaps not.

Either way, Prompto felt incredibly fortunate to have spent a hefty portion of Astralmas with his friends. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

Not to mention how hilarious it was going to be bossing Noct and the others around at the shelter. It would be nice, as well. To show them a place he spent so much of his time at. Work was a big part of his life.

“You ready to begin, _Your Highness_?”

Noctis cleared his throat, regaining his typical nonchalance. The only indication of his fading fluster was the slight pink tint to his cheeks. “Don’t call me that.” He said. “Not even here. You’re my best friend, not some random civilian. Okay?”

“Okay.” It wasn’t an argument Prompto would win. Not now, at least. Using the prince's formal title should always be required by a commoner, but Noctis had always been one to flout tradition.

As he had today. And all for Prompto.

All of a sudden, Prompto was finding it incredibly hard not to kiss his best friend again.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but I really just wanted to finish this. Half of the end chapter has been sitting in my unfinished drafts folder for nearly a year now. Somehow a little pre-slash sneaked in there.
> 
> Anyway, hope you are all having a good holiday season, no matter what you celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but there should be more pretty soon. Please review and tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, I hope you're all having a happy holiday season, no matter what you celebrate!


End file.
